For what?
by Yuuki ara
Summary: Fanfict ini menceritakan seorang gadis cantik, putri dari seorang pengusaha terkenal dan terbesar di indonesia, memilih hidup sendiri daripada hiup bersama ayahnya yang akan menikah, semua tahu bahwa gadis tersebut hanyalah seorang kalangan bawah, tetapi karena salah satu permasalah membawanya ikut masuk membantu perusahaan yang di tinggal ibunya, dan dijodohkan dengan anak pengu..


Chapter 1

Universitas kasta adalah universitas yang hanya untuk beasiswa, universitas yang mahasiswanya bisa di katakan pintar. disinilah seorang gadis, yuuki menempuh pendidikannya.

Yuuki. Yuuki L, gadis yang berusia 17 tahun tetapi sudah menempuh sekolah tingkat atas, tinggal di salah satu kawasan apertemen yang paling murah, gadis tersebut tinggal seorang diri, banyak yang mengetahui gadis tersebut hanya orang biasa. tetapi kenyataannya bahwa gadis tersebut putri dari pengusaha konglomerat, perusahaan yang terbesar di indonesia, pratama corp. nama asli gadis tersebut yuuki laura pratama.

Yuuki pada usia 16 tahun, setelah lulus dari SMA gadis tersebut memilih kuliah di tempat biasa, sekarang menginjak semester 2. kehidupannya seperti seorang putri, tetapi sekarang kehidupannya berbalik, gadis tersebut pergi meninggalkan rumahnya ketika ayahnya mengatakan akan menikah lagi, dan di saat itulah gadis tersebut membenci keluarganya.

Universitas kasta~

Seorang gadis cantik, bertubuh mungil berjalan memasuki kampus tercintanya untuk menempuh pendidikan, gadis tersebut salah satu mahasiswa jurusan L nama gadis tersebut.

Hei, yuuki. "sapa seorang gadis cantik, naomi"

haii, nana. ah, nana cantik deh. "langsung merangkul temannya"

naomi salah satu teman dekat yuuki, anak pemilik rumah makan. yuuki memberikan panggilan kesayangan untuk naomi dengan sebutan nana, katanya itu adalah nama yang indah.

Kau seperti biasa yuuki, selalu tesenyum. hidupmu begitu indah . "kata naomi, sambil tesenyum"

Iya, yuuki harus selalu tersenyum. sudah, ayo kita masuk . "katanya"

Berbeda dengan situasinya.

Di Universitas quality internasional merupakan universitas terbesar dan ternama di indonesia, universitas untuk anak yang berada atau anak orang kaya, dan disini juga tidak terlepas dari kata pintar. disinilah seorang cowok bernama Eza putra leonardi menempuh pendidikannya.

Eza putra leonardi, berusia 19 tahun, mahasiswa jurusan bisnis. sekarang menginjak semester 6. Selain pintar, tampan, eza merupakan seorang direktur perusahaan salah satu cabang terbesar leonardi corp, ayahnya telah menyerahkan hak perusahan kepadanya setelah dia genap usia 17 tahun.

Univesitas Quality ~

Seorang remaja, yang tak lain adalah eza putra leonardi memasuki kampus tercintanya sambil mengendarai mobilnya, mobil ternama.

Seorang cowok keluar dari mobil, dengan pakaian kaus putih, beserta jeans hitam, dan mamakai sepatu kets, dan jangan lupa kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya. simple tapi sempurna, itulah di pikiran orang yang melihatnya.

Yoo, bro. Seperti biasa. "sapa salah satu temannya yang tak kalah ganteng juga, sambil merangkul pundaknya"

Hn. "hanya itulah kata yang di keluarkannya, sungguh dingin, dan irit bicara"

Mereka berjalan di sepanjang lorong kampus.

Univeristas kasta. Ruangan A.21 terlihat para mahasiswa sedang memperhatikan dosen yang mengajar.

beberapa menit, kuliah telah seleasai. Tetapi dosen tersebut belum ada tanda untuk pergi keluar kelas.

Tinggallah sebentar, ada pengumuman yang bapak akan sampaikan. "di ucapkan kepada mahasiswanya"

Hening tidak ada suara, karena mereka sudah penasaran apa yang ingin dosen mereka sampaikan, apakah tentang nilai? "pikir semuanya".

Apakah kalian sudah dengar bahwa jurusan kira akan mengadakan kerja sosial, sekalian akan menanam tanaman obat. tetapi untuk mengadakan kegiatan tersebut kita akan pergi beberapa hari atau menginap. Tetapi kendalanya kita tidak tahu akan menginap di mana tidak mungkin kita akan menyewa hotel, padahal daerah tersebut, daerah untuk orang yang berada, pasti untuk hotelnya mahal dan kita angkatan 2013, 2014, 2015 yang akan ikut, kegiatan ini juga akan meningkatkan agreditas kita. "kata dosen tersebut"

Semua mahasiswa diam. sesang berpikir juga.

Tetapi, tadi saya dapat telfon dari ketua jurusan bahwa perusahaan pratama memberikan partisipasi untuk hotel untuk kita tinggal beberapa hari karena kita juga akan mengadakan penanaman obat disekitar wilayah tanah hotel pratama. dan untuk itu saya menyampaikan bahwa, lusa kalian persiapkan diri, kita akan berangkat. semua mahasiswa tanpa terkecuali. "lanjut doasen tersebut"

APA? pak kenapa..."Sangat kaget apa yang di katakan dosennya, sampai-sampai dia berteriak"

Ada masalah yuuki? "tanya dosen tersebut"

ah, maaf pak saya berteriak. saya hanya tidak sangka saja akan menginap di hotel ternama "ucapnya, sambil tersenyum"

Hah, kenapa harus hotel tersebut ."batin gadis tesebut.

Nextt →


End file.
